makesrpgstatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bipolarplatypusbear
Type - unpredictable platybear Hp: 18 Str: 17 Vit: 13 Int: 13 Dex: 14 Special abilities: Lay Egg: bipolarplatypusbear can lay eggs, due to him being part platypus. Flip a coin 4 times, for every heads bipolarplatypus lays 1 egg. These eggs are attack able and have 1 Hp each. Though, they are immune to magic and abilities. After 6 turns, these eggs hatch and bipolarplatypus takes control of them whenever it is his turn. The babies have 5 to all stats (including Hp), and have the Stinging Maw ability. They only have 2 action points, though. Use this only once per game. Stinging Maw: (Range:1) bipolarplatypusbear stings and bites the foe at the same time, dealing 2 damage to them and restoring 2 Hp. They are also affected with the Poisoned status condition. Poisoned: Target takes 1 damage at the beginning of their turn for their next 3 turns. Movement is also slowed by 1. bothered: Due to bipolarplatypusbear's unpredictable nature, he often becomes bothered with things in the middle of battle. Pick an enemy player. This person is considered bothering to bipolarplatypusbear, increasing all damage by 2 made against this player for the next 6 turns including all units bipolarplatypus controls. Use this only twice per game. bearback: bipolarplatypus hops on the back of one of his teammates. This removes bipolarplatypus' ability to move on his turn. Instead, he is granted a bearbackbeam while on an allies back. You may dismount at any time. Bearbackbeam: (Range:4) This attack deals 5 damage to target player, and restores 2 Hp. Passive Abilities: Bearpus: bipolarplatypusbear can swim, as well as walk on land with no movement reductions. This also reduces all physical damage to him by 2 due to his thick rubbery hide. His fast, strong body grants him an extra 1 movement as well. Any ally who bipolarplatypus is bearbacking gains this movement speed bonus as well. socks near a computer: If you place a pair of socks near your most immediate computer, you gain +3 to max Hp for the rest of the game. No player may move said socks until the game ends. If someone moves it who is not involved with this game and legitimately does not know why there are socks there, you lose 4 Hp. tubesock on the table: If you place a tubesock on the table, you gain +2 to Str for the rest of the game. No player may move said tube sock until the game ends. If someone moves it who is not involved with this game and legitimately does not know why there are socks there, you lose 4 Hp. A bear struggling with his own emotions, he strives to become a balanced being. The genetic materials from both bear and platypus cause the occasional strain on bipolarplatypus, which he desperately seeks to rid himself of. Through meeting a local wizard, he decided to volunteer himself as an experiment to cure his ailment. But, the wizard had underestimated bipolarplatypus' threat. He soon changed in mood, rather suddenly, and destroyed everything he saw in the wizard's magical abode. After settling under a nice big oak sometime after, bipolarplatypus cried to himself as he tried to wipe off the mages blood from his paws, still fresh from his enragement. Category:Platybear